TU DECIDES EN EL AMOR
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: sasuke y hinata son los mejores amigos desde niños, alguien nuevo llega a su universidad namikaze naruto, sasuke tiene que aclarar su sentimientos y naruto darse al valor mientras que hinata tiene que decidir sin saber que sus amigos se enamoran de ella pero ella se enamorara? descubranlo! xfa dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

TU DECIDES EN EL AMOR

Eran amigos desde ya hace años y se trataban muy bien, era un lazo inquebrantable, el era popular entre las mujeres y ella entre los hombres, sus estudios estaban ya este año por terminar, sus padres eran amigos muy cercanos y por consiguiente ellos, todos pensaban que un compromiso seria bueno ya que a la vista de todos ellos formaban la pareja perfecta su padre hiashi y fugaku ya reían sobre los estampados de los periódicos

Uchiha sasuke y hyuga hinata se casan

Eso seria muy bueno para ambos

Hinata era tímida y dulce mientras que sasuke era atrevido y frio aunque a escondidas eso cambiaba si estaban a solas no era un cariño más que amigos y era demasiado grande

-hija tengo algo que pedirte- la había esa mañana mandado a llamar su padre a su despacho y ella antes de ir al instituto había asistido

-dime padre, que es lo que necesitas- el rostro de su padre siempre era muy serio y frio pero la amaba y se lo probaba a menudo

-ayer por la noche me llamo mi amigo de la universidad, minato namikaze y supongo que tu sabes que tiene un hijo de tu edad- el dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde el sol resplandecía y aun así se sentía un poco el frio

-si padre si no me equivoco se llama naruto- se miraron y su padre sonrió

-el vendrá aquí hoy e ira a tu instituto, te pido que pases el día con el- el quería que su hija conociera a ese muchacho ya que podrían formar una buena amistad y por fin su hija decidirse a quedarse con sasuke ya que la idea de que el fuera su yerno no le disgustaba del todo

-pero yo saldré con sa- fue interrumpida por su padre

-lo se yo le avisare que tienes pendientes que arreglar no te preocupes- ella asintió salió de hay, tomo su moto de color rojizo ya que no le gustaba que los choferes la llevaran subió la velocidad para llegar a su instituto

-buenos días tu eres hinata hyuga ¿verdad?- aquel rubio era muy sonriente y al parecer ya la esperaba en el instituto era algo temprano y no había aun alumnos

-buenos días si… muchos gusto soy hinata y tu debes ser naruto- el se rasco la cabeza despistadamente sonriendo

-pues te ves mucho mas bonita que en la fotografía- eso a ella la sonrojo, había recibido cumplidos de parte de chicos pero el era diferente ciertamente le parecía muy apuesto

-gracias tu también te ves mucho mejor que en la fotografía- mientras le tendía una fotografía con el pintado de toda la cara y reía por lo bajo

-he? Como tienes eso? Eso es de hace años cuando entraba al instituto- ambos rieron como si fueran viejos amigos

-no me imagino por que te pintaste naruto-kun- el la miro, ella era delicada y emanaba una luz extraña

-pues en realidad quería que mi padre la viera, el quería una copia y me pareció adecuada- pasaron los minutos y reían con ganas ambos el era muy gracioso para ella y la hacia sonreír mucho sasuke no era de los que contaban chistes o saludaban a todo el mundo

-buenas hinata- ese era sasuke su amigo quien siempre desganado la saludaba pero esta ves un poco mas de lo normal

-buenas sasuke… te presento a naruto namikaze- embos se miraron

-buenos días soy nuevo aquí así que- el moreno le brindo una mirada y una sonrisa confiada

-ya lo se- se alejo queriéndose sentar a lado de hinata como siempre pero una mochila ajena estaba hay y pudo deducir de quien era

-esa es su manera de decirte hola, descuida te acostumbraras-

-descuida hinata…o creo que viene el profesor-

-el es hatake kakashi –

-o ya veo-

El profesor saludo a todos como de costumbre y presento al nuevo alumno, los cuchicheos entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar y cada uno sacaba conclusiones sobre esto ya que lo mas alarmante era que ese rubio se habría atrevido a quitarle la butaca a uchiha sasuke el mas popular, y sentarse con su mejor amiga, todos lo miraban pero el no prestaba atención.

Sasuke se controlo y pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad en un santiamén y en el descanso hablaría con ella y aclararían sus asuntos sin embargo no fue así pues el rubio le pidió a ella que lo acompañara a comer y a arreglar algunos papeles, se sentía ofendido, indignado, solo, ignorado ese tipo si que le estaba colmando el plato, pues quien se creía al hacer tales actos y tomarse tales confianzas con su mejor amiga pero se limito a salir del salón mientras tres pares de ojos lo veían unos como la luna, otros como el cielo y verdes como el jade aunque los últimos le siguieron y salieron de hay a su lado como si quisiera saber que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres sakura?- ella le miro con preocupación y tristeza por el tono del moreno

-hablar contigo…sasuke te he visto mal y yo…- trato de acercársele y roso su hombro con su mano

-esfúmate…no molestes- el se alejo de aquel rose

-yo… ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- el moreno le dio la espalda y se fue de hay

-deja de insistirle el jamás te hará caso sakura- mientras el moreno se alejaba esta pelirroja se cercaba lentamente a sakura

-deja de molestar Karin- esta se acomodo los lentes

-sakura yo lo conozco cien veces mejor que tu y el jamás va a mirarte mas que como una amiga- la pelirosa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran ante tales palabras tan duras pero ciertas

-entonces…¿Por qué me trata así?-

-simple… por que quiere que te olvides de el pero tu sigues hay y asta para mi es frustrante…-

-karin…no se… hinata no lo ama y yo si puedo hacer que el me ame-

-hinata es demasiado inocente para amarlo como algo as y el demasiado orgulloso sin embargo todo va cambiar dentro de poco- la pelirosa se limpio las lagrimas al escuchar una palabras parecidos esperanza

-¿a que te refieres?-

-si no me equivoco un chico nuevo vino a la universidad y valla que es guapo, hinata esta con el y eso apagara a encenderá mas el amor que sasuke y ella se tienen…-

-eso significa que yo tengo una…-la pelirosa sonrió ilusionada inconscientemente

-solo no te hagas daño a ti misma sakura-

Mas tarde el moreno por fin se le acerco a la hyuga la cual miraba la ventana buscando algo en el cielo sin hallar nada mas que el azul tan llamativo que este tenía aquel día

-hinata necesitamos hablar- ella le brindo una sonrisa cálida como siempre

-dime sasuke-

-es sobre ese tipo-

-¿te refieres a naruto?-

-si…seré directo ¿te gusta?- eso a la morena la sonrojo de sobremanera tenia pensado ser sincera con el como siempre

-no niego que es muy apuesto-

-entonces si te gusta-

-sasuke apenas lo conozco de esta mañana además es muy amable pero solo eso-

-mmm ya veo.. oye hoy te llevo a tu casa-

-si pero podemos pasar a comer algo ¿no? Es que hoy le di el día libre a los trabajadores y no haber nadie en casa ¿te quedarías conmigo hasta pasado mañana?- era mucha la confianza entre ellos y muchas veces el se quedaba a cuidarle y eso a su padre no le desagradaba

-si… pero tendré que pasar por mis cosas-

-si claro- el no quería dejarla sola y menos a ella ya que ellos tenían un apego muy grande

Al salir del instituto ella subió al auto de sasuke mientras el a toda prisa entraba a el con la esperanza de no ver a ese rubio y así fue pues para su mala suerte lo vio en el retrovisor y arranco fingiendo, por alguna razón que desconocía lo hizo y una sonrisa triunfante se poso en sus labios, hinata no lo había notado así que no abría problema y podrían seguir con su día como era lo normal estar juntos

-hinata esta…ya veo…- el rubio miraba al suelo confundido y lleno de tristeza en su mirada –entonces yo sobro aquí- ella era hermosa y desde el día que le habían avisado sobre su partida a konoha se había decepcionado un poco pero al su padre mostrarle la fotografía de quien le acompañaría esos meses tal ves, eso lo había emocionado de sobremanera, el tono de su celular comenzó a espabilarle de sus pensamientos tan confusos y ese sonrojo in consiente desapareció

-¿hola?- esa vos la reconocería en cualquier lugar

-hola naruto…soy gaara- el era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y nada lo podría haber animado mas

-aaa…que gusto gaara ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-mmm animado como siempre pero no puedes ocultar algo de mi…-

-estoy bien gaara no tienes de nada que preocuparte-

-yo se que si…en fin iré hacia haya y estaré hay hoy por la tarde-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- un pelirrojo reía con ganas complacido por la reacción de su mejor amigo mientras la gente lo observaba en el avión pero no le molestaba ya que las únicas que lo veían eran las sobrecargo al ir en primera clase

-mientras dime…que es lo que te tiene así-

-una chica…hinata me ayudaría aquí…y pues me gusto mucho en todos los aspectos y pues creo que tiene novio… bueno no exactamente si no que es un amigo celoso se podri decir-

-mmm solo es un amigo así que tienes todas las puertas abiertas naruto…yo te ayudare después de todo el casa novas soy yo…además no estaría mal que fuera el súper estratega y quien podría abrirle los ojos a hina-

- te refieres a shikamaru y a temari- un escalofrió le paso por la espalda

-si claro que si…ahora ismo les llamo adiós naruto nos vemos al rato piénsalo- solo se escucho a su amigo colgar el teléfono y naruto suspiro cansado

Ya en la mansión hyuga ambos se encontraban riendo sobre un programa de televisión en el cual los concursantes tenían que representar a caricaturas , hinata preparaba comida en la cocina mientras canturreaba y sasuke ordenaba los platos en la mesa ya que ese día no habría nadie

-hinata…¿tiene helado de chocolate?-

-umm me parece que se acabo ayer…pero nadie ha hecho las compras asi que es por eso queaun no hay helado…- el moreno la miro detenidamente

-esta bien, hinata voy por helado-

-pero la comida casi esta lista-

-lo se… no tardare hina-chan-

-de acuerdo-

Al tratar de salir vio a un rubio de ojos azules muy claros junto con una pelirosa de ojos jade, todo iba muy bien asta que ellos llegaron y todo se le había echado a perder no había vuelta atrás

-buenas sasuke-kun emm etto yo, bueno naruto y yo,… el me pidió le acompañara aquí el quería ver a hinata pero no sabiaque tu…- lo ultimo lo dijo adolorida ya que sabia que ambos se querían pero eran demasiado callados para admitirlo

-hola…¿se encuentra hina-chan?- el moreno le miro con odio sin embargo el rubio lo ignoro

"_quien se cree el para hablar así… solo yo le digo hina-chan es un idiota maldito colado…¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Acaso yo estoy celoso?, no no puede ser ella solo es mi amiga nada mas que eso…pero que rayos" _


	2. cuentame una historia

TU DECIDES EN EL AMOR

°°°CUENTAME UNA HISTORIA°°°

**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado pero la escuela me a traído muy atareada aunq ya casi son vacaciones y tal ves pueda terminar todos mis fics jeje bien emm pss esto será especial jajaja **

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo, azul y tan hermoso de alguna manera se sentía sola y triste, sus cabellos rosados se balanceaban con el viento y ella seguía sentada debajo del árbol de su jardín, salió de sus pensamientos al ver a un no pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos jade iguales a los suyos

-sakura-onesan ¿me contarías una historia?-

-mmm claro que si hinari- su hermano siempre le pedía historias a ella y gustosa ella ls relataba

-gracias…- se sentó a su lado y la contemplo pensando

-se dice que hace muchos años en medio de la guerra y el odio un hombre dolido por que su único amor en la vida había muerto trato de quitarse la vida, creía que jamás se volvería a enamorar, al pie del acantilado se encontraba llorando por ella, estando a punto de hacerlo un ángel se le revelo, le hablo dulcemente "¿pero que haces?" el hombre pensó que ya había muerto o que tal ves solo era un truco de su imaginación "la vida ya no vale la pena sin el amor de mi vida" el ángel le miro y le sonrió "yo te conozco… tu al verla te enamoraste en ese parque" "¿Cómo es que lo sabes?" el ángel contemplo el cielo de esa noche "nosotros unimos las almas y las llenamos de amor… ustedes no pueden verlas pero… e destino ya los une desde antes que nazcan las cuerdas rojas que tienen en los dedos los unen con esa persona a la cual están destinados" el hombre no lo creyó asta ver en su dedo un listón delgado color rojo atado mientras la cuerda seguía asta perderse en el bosque "cuando ustedes los humanos pierden a su ser amado destinado la cuerda se rompe… claro que pueden volver a enamorarse y esa persona ata ese listón en su dedo sin embargo el anterior deja el anillo formado… es difícil que eso pase… ¿es tu dedo?" el hombre no podía creerlo y miro al ángel una ves mas "¿ella no era tu destino… alguien mas te espera…ustedes tienen ojos pero aun así no pueden ver con claridad mas haya" el ángel se esfumo… el tenia una cuerda…solo una cuerda atada y no había resido de otras… desde ese momento el pudo ver aquellas cuerdas rojas en los demás y así busco a su amor… ese listón si se unía con alguien mas… sin embargo también en su vida pudo ver como las cuerdas de la gente se quebraban, algunas estaban tenas y tras rotas, muchas mas ajustadas con el residuo de la anterior enredado en el dedo… esas cuerdas son las cuerdas del destino del amor…-

-guau entonces si encontró a su amor…-

-si…- el niño se fue a jugar mientras ella miraba su mano y hablo para si misma –si esa leyenda existe… me pregunto si nuestras cuerdas estarán unidas…sasuke…-

….

-vete de aquí… entrometido- siempre había sido frio pero con naruto era aun mas

-hina-chan dijo que podía estar aquí…-

-perdón naruto-kun necesito hablar con sasuke- la ojiperla tomo al azabache de la mano y se dirigieron a su estudio

-¿Por qué te portas así con el?- el evadió su mirada

-es algo que no te incumbe-

-últimamente te siento distante- el la miro… acaso no se daba cuenta? Ese tipo había ido a casa los días que ellos deberían estar juntos debería acaso de estar contento?

-odio que nos interrumpa cuando tu y yo estamos ocupados…-

-no te entiendo- fue ahí cuando exploto completamente

-¿acaso te gusta? Siempre te importa el solo piensas en el… me tienes arto desde que esta aquí no es mas que una molestia… igual que tu…- ella también estaba molesta, ese comportamiento no le agradaba nada

-ya basta… hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos algo mas.. y la respuesta en si…si me gusta naruto-kun me gusta… detesto que no puedas entenderlo- sin querer lo había gritado y tenia miedo de que el rubio la hubiera escuchado

-lo sabia… nosotros no somos nada… no volveré a preocuparme por alguien como tu…- un rubio detrás de las puertas escucho eso y rápidamente corrió asta uno de los sofás… el no era entrometido sino que lo había escuchado gritar pero no había tenido el valor de entras, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo echo ya que esa joven le correspondía completamente

-adiós…hyuga…- ella lo miro llena de dolor, jamás le había llamado así… eso significaba solo una cosa… era el fin

Salió de esa habitación sin mirar nada mas, estaba destruido, solo quería correr y gritar, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, decirle que no la quería alado de el pero siempre su orgullo era mucho mayor

Aquella cuerda roja se tenso…estaba demasiado tensa, ellos no podían verla pero se deshilaba a cada pensamiento

Pasaron los días y el regreso a su casa, ya no había nada, el ya no pasaba por ella, ya no la abrazaba, ya no había cafés por las mañanas, ya no había mensajes ni llamadas con su numero en su celular, las horas eran eternas, ya no había bromas, ya no había mas silencios relajantes, ya no había platicas en los recesos, tristemente ya no quedaba nada del pasado que alguna ves brillo ahora todo era opaco mientras ella veía un par de audífonos grandes en una vitrina de cristal… se parecían a los de el, ella siempre con su libro en sus manos y el siempre con su ipod, sin querer salió una lagrima, todo se había ido a la basura ya no hablaban mas ni siquiera se miraban, ella estaba sentada en la ventana mirando al cielo y el en el extremo del salón.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de ese cambio pero nadie decía nada

-buenos días sasuke-kun- ella veía a su amiga sakura saludarlo y quería estar en su lugar

-¿Qué quieres sakura?- esa frialdad lastimo a la pelirosa

-yo… quiero saber si almorzarías conmigo tengo algo que hablar contigo- inconscientemente y sin intención ella quería aprovechar esa oportunidad con el

-si…- solo quería que ese dolo se fuera.. Quería odiarla pero no podía, quería detestarla pero la amaba y no había como había pasado desearía tanto que sakura fuera hinata y quería sacar su dolor

-si… me encantaría a mi también vamos- la ojiperla había escuchado esas palabras y le habían dolido pero lo siguiente le dolió aun mas al ver a su amigo besar a sakura

-adelántate…ahora voy-

-si sasuke-kun- parecía flotar pues el la había besado así que obedeció

Al salir ella el se acerco a hinata

-deja de ser una amargada- ella inconscientemente subió el volumen de su celular y sus auriculares no dejaban que se filtrara otro sonido que la música

-…- el la miro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del todo que ella escuchaba música muy alto

-veme cuando te estoy hablando- quedaron frente a frente… aquella cuerda roja se debilitaba aun mas

-que es lo que quieres- ella se quito sus audífonos y lo observo

-voy a estar con sakura así que ya sal de tu depresión que jamás volveré a si quiera mirarte- ella se quedo congelada

-…ya lo se… no soy estúpida… se feliz…- salió de el aula dejando al moreno mas confundido, apuro el paso asta corre y se topo con su rubio

-hina..¿Estas bien?...¿por que lloras?- ella tomo de la mano y se alejaron de los demás alumnos

-naruto… si estoy bien es solo que he recordado cosas dolorosas- el la miro, tan hermosa era ella que no pudo resistirse a esos labios rosas y tentadores

-quiero que sepas que si estas herida te curare…déjame curarte…déjame cerrar tus heridas…-la cercanía era mucha y así fue que se besaron sin saber que eso lo veía el moreno uchiha

La cuerda se tenso aun mas, quedaba poco para que se rompiera aquel listón rojo que unía esos destinos

…..

Pasaban los días y las semanas, cada uno por su camino andaba, era como si los senderos fueran distintos, el no estaba enamorado de sakura y ella tampoco de naruto aunque creían estarlo, ella lloraba cada noche pues lo extrañaba, se sentía sola y el también la extrañaba demasiado…

Esos corazones estaban lejanos, cada sentimientos se congelaba cada ves mas en sus interiores

-hinata-

-sasuke-

Ambos pronunciaban entre sueños, era un sueño solo de ellos, uno en donde el amor existiera, uno en donde esas decisiones no fueran verdaderos, uno en donde el tiempo regresara, uno en donde se pudieran amar y donde sus corazones y mente no dijeran que solo podían ser amigos

La cuerda se tensaba aun más... a punto de romperse…

-hinata…¿quieres casarte conmigo? – el rubio sostenía aquel anillo entre sus dedos

-…yo…naruto…acepto-

al momento que el tomaba una de las sus blancas manos entre las suyas y posaba en anillo la cuerda se rompía, se quebró y dejo el residuo… pero a su ves el corto su cuerda para atarla a uno de sus dedos de hinata…

sakura sintió un piquete en el dedo el cual comenzó a arder y de la nada un lagrima se derramo de sus ojos

sasuke se sentía agitado y le dolía la mano, con exactitud en el dedo…no podía comprender que era ese ardor que no solo sentía en sus dedos sino también en su interior

**emm graxias por leer me gustaría que dejaran reviews xfavor aunque no se si esta historiasera naruhina o ssuhina asi que denm opciones de un final.. como q les gustaría jeje xao**

Tokeijikakeno orenji : espero t hay gustado la continucion jeje

Magic ann love: espero lesguste la conti

Kona kana lee: pss si a mi tam me gusta ver a sasuke celoso sin embargo no quiero alargar mucho el fic aunq no se me ocurre si naruhina o sasuhina es cimplicado


End file.
